Lettre à un disparu
by Dolly97
Summary: La femme de Sirius Black, ne pouvant faire son deuil, lui écrit une dernière lettre, où elle exprime tout ce qu’elle a sur le cœur.


**Résumé ****:** La femme de Sirius Black, ne pouvant faire son deuil, lui écrit une dernière lettre, où elle exprime tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

**Spoiler**** :** Ne prend pas en compte le 5, le 6 et le 7. Il y a eu l'ultime guerre mais je n'entrerai pas dans les détails.

**Disclaimer ****:** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling ; sauf la femme de Sirius qui est un personnage inventé

Bonne lecture.

**--**

Lettre à un disparu.

**--**

Cher Toi,

Je ne te nommerai pas mon chéri, j'aime à penser à toi.

Je vois ton nom inscrit en lettres de feu dans mon esprit. Pourtant j'ai appris à ne pas le prononcer tout haut. Je suis stupide, je sais. Ton nom est tellement doux à prononcer. Je le déguste et le savoure comme le léger gout de ton baiser.

Prononcer n'est pas écrire me diras tu ? Mais comme je m'adresse à toi par écrit c'est la même chose parce que…parce que quoi ? Je ne sais pas mon amour, mon trésor…Je ne sais plus.

Je souffre depuis que tu n'es plus là, tu me manques tellement tu sais ?

Cette impression de vide autour de moi me glace mais je ne frissonne pas. Tu vis en moi et me réchauffe. Un peu de toi est en train de grandir jour après jour dans mon ventre. Jamais, non jamais tu ne me quitteras, tu seras toujours là, n'est ce pas ?

Je sais j'ai l'air d'une petite fille qui veut être rassuré. Si tu étais là tu rirais de ton rire si doux et pourtant unique tu jouerais avec mes boucles brunes pas aussi noir que tes cheveux. Non, tes cheveux sont aussi noirs qu'une nuit d'été sans lune. Même si les miens sont aussi noirs ils n'égaleront jamais la noirceur des tiens. Tu me souriras en continuant ton petit jeu et me chucheterais doucement à l'oreille que tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur moi.

Tu diras ça si sérieusement que j'en sursauterais tu ne prends ce ton que rarement...

Je me tournerai alors pour te dévisager et rencontrerai tes yeux.

Ah ! Tes yeux. Un océan de gris pailleté où le gris rencontre l'argenté et dans cet océan, qui emplit mon champ de vision, je me perds comme j'aime tant le faire.

Tu m'ouvres ton âme, ton cœur est à moi.

De tes yeux je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert alors, tu apparais tellement vulnérable et comme j'aime te protéger et te rassurer, alors que c'était moi qui te demander il y a un instant …

Je ne peux me passer de toi et toi n'en plus. Je t'aime tu sais ? Je te l'ai dit de différentes fois chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Je t'aime tellement mon cœur. Pourtant en cette nuit fatale j'ai était incapable de te protéger. Je revois encore ton regard qui se tourne vers moi alors que le sort t'avait frappé en pleine poitrine, je vois encore dans ton regard la question muette que tu me lançais ; ta dernière question : «Est ce que ça va? Protège notre enfant s'il te plait. »

Ta dernière requête… Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux, j'ai lu en toi comme si souvent auparavant. Il y avait dans tes yeux une expression étrange, comme si tu souffrais…Non, non ce n'est pas ça… Pourquoi as-tu intercepté le sort à ma place ? Pourquoi ?

Même si le sort te tuer ton cœur en vérité n'était pas atteint, ton cœur c'est moi, mon cœur c'est toi. Et on me l'a arraché. Comment peut-on vivre sans cœur ? _Protège notre enfant_. Je le ferai. Je suis sur qu'il te ressemblera. Si c'est un garçon je l'appellerai comme toi pour que j'aie une innocente raison de prononcer ton si beau nom. S…I…Chut ne dis pas le mot interdit. Chut…Je me tais.

Tu sais ? Je ris. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aimais à te dire cette phrase : « tu sais ? »

Et toi sur ton air indulgent même si ça a été la dixième de la journée tu me demandes : « Quoi ? »

Tu n'élevais jamais la voix. On se parlait toujours, en chuchotant presque, toi et moi comme si on avait peur de rompre cet instant magique qu'on passe ensemble. Et je te disais : « Non rien »

Et comme tu attendais que quelque chose vienne comme toujours. Je te demandais encore: « tu sais ? » Et cette fois je n'attendais jamais ta réponse et me blottissais encore plus dans tes bras en disant « je t'aime » tout bas.

J'entendais ton cœur au creux de mon oreille, tu es si grand…Il bat régulièrement, je sais qu'il bat pour moi tu me l'as souvent dit et mon cœur tu l'entends ? Il bat maintenant plus douloureusement, il bat, et continuera à battre pour toi. Il ne bat plus pour vivre. Ma vie c'est toi. Et tu n'es plus là. Tu me manque tellement tu sais.

De ton bureau d'où j'écris, mon regard tombe sur le bouquée de Lilas que tu m'as offert. Un bouquet magique dont les fleurs ne fanent pas et balance leur tête comme sous l'effet d'un petit vent invisible.

J'ai toujours aimé le lilas. C'est mon parfum, ma couleur préférée. Tu m'attribuais cette fleur comme l'Orchidée à Venus.

Un lilas égarée, la tête baissée. Voilà ce que je suis, une âme damnée…

Des souvenirs défilent dans mon esprit. On a passé tant de temps ensemble et si peu. Je ne me lassais jamais de toi. On avait encore tant de choses à partager, tant de choses…

Le jour du mariage de James et Lily, toi en témoin, moi en demoiselle d'honneur. Je me disais que notre tour viendra aussi où on pourra lier notre amour devant nos amis et tous les êtres qui nous sont chers.

Notre mariage a été pour moi un jour merveilleux du commencement à la fin.

Alors les rôles ont été échangé tu étais le marié, fier et droit dans ton costume blanc, la tête négligemment penchée, jouissant du bonheur que je serais tienne, te représentant comme le plus heureux des hommes, souriant de tout ton être à l'assemblée. James était ton témoin et Lily notre demoiselle d'honneur.

Et moi ? Que dire de moi ? J'étais aux anges. En traversant l'espace qui me séparait de toi, je planais sur mon nuage, resplendissant de bonheur, dans ma robe blanche.

La suite de la cérémonie n'a été pour moi qu'un rêve et le monde extérieur me parvenait comme un écho. Seul tes yeux comptait je m'y noyais et tu te noyais dans les miens. Pour moi toi seul existais. Ce n'est pas si étrange que ça. Tu es mon monde, mon soleil.

Lorsque tu as su que j'attendais un enfant tu as pleuré, j'ai pleuré aussi c'est vrai. Des larmes de joie.

Le bonheur est traite et éphémère, j'ai cru ou j'ai eu la prétention de pouvoir le posséder. Je me disais que la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

J'ai apprit à mes dépends qu'elle pouvait être terrible aussi …

Tout a basculé. James et Lily sont morts. Peter nous a trahit.

Et toi tu as payé pour quelque chose que n'avait pas fait. On t'a séparé de moi.

Je t'ai pleuré autant que les défunts. Remus m'a dit alors que tu avais au moins le mérite d'être en vie et que l'on pouvait toujours espérer…

Espérer…L'espoir fait vivre. J'espérais revivre, car sans toi bien sur je n'avais plus de vie.

Je m'identifiais à toi, être avec toi était une nécessité au même titre que respirer. On ne formait qu'un. Ma moitié me manquait…

Mais, il faut croire que j'ai espéré tant et si bien que j'ai fini par être exaucer.

Tu es revenu. On a attrapé le traitre. Tu étais libre comme tu n'aurais jamais du cesser de l'être.

Je suis sorti d'un long hiver quoiqu'éprouvée, j'étais indemne. Ta présence est un soleil et avec est venu le printemps douce consolation après 12 ans d'hiver rudes et froids, sans toi…

Et maintenant tu es parti pour toujours. Cette vie n'est plus la mienne.

Elle a été courte. Sans toi…Rien ne m'importe vraiment.

Ils ont essayé de me consoler, je suis inconsolable. Dis le leur s'il te plait. Toi seul arrivais à sécher mes larmes et je m'endormais toujours dans tes bras, bercée par les mots tendres où tu chantais ton amour.

Reviens moi, oh, reviens moi et console moi. Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, juste un mauvais rêve. Mais non c'e-s-t ma réalité, ma douleur et mon agonie.

_Protège notre enfant_. Je ne vis plus que pour ça maintenant. Il sera ma raison d'exister et j'espère qu'avant de t'avoir retrouvé mon amour, je l'aurai vu faire sa vie.

La guerre est finie, il prendra un nouveau départ. On a tué ton meurtrier, comme j'aurai aimé m'en occuper. Mon cœur brisé faisait de moi une adversaire qui ne craignait rien, n'ayant plus rien à perdre. J'étais en colère et en rage, j'étais sans pitié. J'ai fait des ravages sur le champ de batailles, faisant tomber plusieurs de nos ennemis, autant de têtes pour racheter la tienne. Mais combien ? Tu n'avais pas de prix…On l'a tué mais c'était trop facile. J'aurai aimé le voir souffrir, j'aurai aimé lui arracher le cœur aussi, mais qu'il continua de vivre.

Souffrir la mort, en étant vivant…

Tu as laissé un grand manque ici, je t'ai survécu. On dit il n'y a rien de pire que d'aimer un absent ou être marié à un mort.

Je me rappelle une fois tu m'as dit que même si on vivait vieux et longtemps, que tu préférerais mourir avant moi. Parce que tu ne supporterais pas de me perdre. Je me suis fâchée et t'es dit que tu étais bien égoïste ; comment voudras tu que j'arrive à me passer de toi ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas raisonner ainsi. J'étais tellement bouleversée que tu m'as demandé pardon et m'a prise dans tes bras. Tu m'a dis que oui tu n'avais pas bien raisonné et ce que tu voudrais à présent c'est qu'on meurt ensemble comme on aura vécut ensemble toutes ces années. J'ai souris et aimé le compromis.

Pourtant tu es parti avant moi…Et tu n'auras même pas atteint le printemps de l'âge.

Maintenant que j'y repense ton dernier regard était presque désolé ; je me demandais en quoi. Même alors que tu mourrais tu te préoccupais de mon bien être, tu m'as protégé, tu m'as sauvé et tu m'as donné la vie.

Merci mon amour, merci mon trésor, merci mon cœur.

Ta chouette vient se poser devant moi attendant que je cachète la lettre et la lui donne.

Au début elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et n'arrêtais pas de me donner des coups de bec, je crois qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les allées et retours qu'on lui faisait subir, surtout que le contenu de l'enveloppe n'arrêtais pas de grossir avec le temps. J'écrivais tant mais je n'étais jamais à court de mots ou choses à te dire. Elle a du s'habituer à moi avec le temps…

Non ma grande, pas de courrier pour toi aujourd'hui.

Je me lève à me dirige vers la cheminée, le feu y brule tout son content mais alors que mon cœur bat au même rythme, mes mains sont froides.

Je m'avance et commence à entamer notre chanson, tu te rappelles ?

Ce petit air que tu chantes tellement que je te l'appropriais, il faisait partie de toi dans une autre vie. Tu aimais le chanter à notre enfant. Tu me disais peut être que ton amour pour lui se chantait aussi et qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Je chante cette douce mélodie mais elle n'est pas la même dans ma bouche.

Tu me disais que tu aimais entendre ma voix, que je savais chanter bien mieux que toi.

Ta voix est un nectar et dans ta bouche cette chanson est une salvation.

Je mets ma main un peu réchauffée, par l'âtre si proche, sur mon ventre et continue de chanter. Dans ma tête c'est toi qui chante et ma main sur mon ventre est la tienne comme tu le faisais, comme tu le faisais…

Je m'approche encore un peu plus et les flammes me dansent dans les yeux.

J'ai cessé de chanter.

L'enveloppe avec la lettre dedans est cachetée ; « A mon Amour. »

Dans un geste lent et long, je la jette au feu.

Il se ravit de sa nouvelle proie et la brule, la consume.

Déjà elle noircit et s'effrite mais comme elle est de dos ce sont les coins d'abord qui tombent, impuissants. Le haut n'est pas encore atteint.

Et je vois, je peux lire dans les flammes ; « à mon Amour » qui malgré le feu, persévère et l'encre violette avec laquelle j'ai écrit n'étant pas encore tout à fait sèche luit de milles feux.

Pourtant il y a une fin à tout, et l'inscription finit par noircir aussi et à s'effriter.

Tu es parti mais tu demeure vivant dans mon cœur.

Le feu comme si de rien n'était continue à bruler et à me réchauffer extérieurement.

L'impitoyable vie t'a prise à moi. Et pourtant la vie continue comme si de rien n'était…

Le vent s'engouffre de la fenêtre grande ouverte ; l'automne s'annonce froid cette année et toi qui n'es plus là pour me réchauffer…

Et j'entends ta voix qui résonne dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, tout m'en être en résonne en réponse à toi. « Je veillerai sur toi et sur notre enfant ma chérie. Je t'aime »

Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour. Merci.

--

**Note de l'auteur ****:**

_Comme c'est ma première Fanfic ; j'attends votre avis avec impatience._

_Peut être ne comprendrez vous pas certaines choses, ce n'est qu'une lettre._

_Leur histoire ce sera dans une autre Fanfic, elle s'intitulera : « L'ombre et la lumière » Mais ceci comme on dit est une autre histoire…_

_Dolly97._


End file.
